(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reducing the size of the neck. Craft persons have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There are many attempts in the related art to reduce the apparent size of the human neck. Most of these attempts are based on pulling the skin of the neck back in order to give the appearance of a smaller neck. None of these attempts however actually reduce the size of the neck.
Indicative of the attempts to reduce the apparent size of the neck is DONALDSON U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,914. DONALDSON describes his invention as a "neck tensioning device". DONALDSON'S device, quite simply, is a device that wraps around the neck and is tensioned thereon. The tensioning of the device pulls the loose skin of the neck back to give the appearance of a smaller neck.